If looks could kill, you'd be charged for murder
by Vampirette Knight
Summary: I woke up with an odd chill. I can't really describe it except that my room felt. . .different somehow. Everything was in the exact same place I had left it but something seemed off. I shuddered. Maybe I was going crazy. Sasusaku.
1. prologue

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder.

* * *

_I wake up each morning, living the same ol' life. _

_I'm sick and tired of everybody, why can't you get it right?_

_I try so hard to become, something I know I'm not. _

_So why do I come home, to see your frowning face?_

* * *

He was devastatingly gorgeous. Devilishly attractive. The best of the best. With the way his gorgeously soft hair flowed perfectly in the wind, ebony hair covering his eyes. His onyx deep, coal black eyes that you could get lost in. Unless he was angry, then they were blood red. Or how about the way his pale as white skin, rippled with muscles; not a blemish in sight. Sharp, aristocratic features. Too perfect, of course. But then again, most demons were.

The stories had been told for generations now. About how demons dwelled among us, and we'd never know it. They could be our fucking best friend, for all we knew.

You could know them your entire life, but not know who they truly were. Because demons were _born _as demons. Cursed to serve Satan in Hell for eternity. No one knows why Satan chose them, probably not even Satan himself. The damn evil bastard probably picked an innocent family's pregnant daughter.

The demons looked and smelled and acted just as humans would. The only difference is that when alone, they spread their black wings; black as their shriveled up heart, and fly down to the underworld. Demons can't roam the Earth indefinitely. They must return to Hell where they were doomed to be. The pain of being away from their…home…would be unendurable. Not even the most insane person would try to deny himself the indulgence that Hell brought to them.

Their reasons for preying on the unsuspecting innocent are valid. For if one demon was to seduce that of the opposite sex, they can be free. If a demon male were to make an innocent girl fall in love with him, then he may choose to switch bodies with her or souls rather, and be free to live on Earth once more.

Despite their attractive demeanor, this task is easier said than done. Humans have this natural defense mechanism that repels demons – in a way. When their eyes lock, something inside the human will trigger. Some subconscious part of the brain will recognize the danger, and they will run. Usually. However, there are those rare cases of people who never follow their gut instinct, or that simply don't care.

By the time the human were to actually have the proper knowledge of their 'lover'; it will have been too late. As soon as a demon unites with a human, the soul switching takes place. Unless, however, that human isn't truly in love. Demons mustn't take chances for if the human doesn't truly love him, than he could lose his body forever. It doesn't always happen, but the risk is great. That's why they normally don't take the chance.

Not many demons have been successful in this endeavor, so they usually stick with their own kind.

But he had a plan. He would make sure she would fall in love with him; he had nothing to lose anyway. He had already died – gone to hell for murder- and roamed the Earth for decades.

Two weeks three days eighteen hours five minutes and thirty three seconds ago he spotted his victim. She was inside a book store reading _The Catcher in the Rye._ Interesting choice. After she purchased the book, she walked downtown to a small apartment building, about thirteen stories high. She had four keys on her chain; one for the mailbox, one for her front door, one for her car, and one unknown to him. He had never spoken to a human since he was alive over forty years ago. He counted the time it took for her to walk upstairs and into her apartment number; apartment 13. How ironic, because today is when her luck had run out. He snickered to himself in a malicious tone. Regaining his composure, he calculated which window would be hers. Ah, there it was. Three down and two over. Without uttering a noise, he flew into the window sill and hid in the closet. Stealthy.

He waited for the woman to fall asleep before he exited. Walking to where he presumed her room to be, he found her sleeping awkwardly on queen size bed. She looked so fragile in the middle of that huge bed. He almost was tempted to take her right then and there. But he would need to have patience, he reminded himself with a silent sigh. He heard her murmur something and froze; alas she was only mumbling in her sleep. His tense muscles relaxed. She looked almost beautiful, compared to his perfection. She had pale features, a pointy small nose. Unusual eyes, green as a forest. Hair bubblegum pink. Strange…

He casually took a seat in a chair next to her computer desk. His eyes briefly scanned the desk and found a small slip of paper with scribbles and ex.'s and cross outs. It was scrawled on torn notebook paper in blue pen. Whoever said that girl's handwriting was neat was far off. He smoothed out the note with his hands in order to read it more properly. On the top it read, "If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder." Underneath was a series of stanzas some that rhymed, others that didn't. However not one word wasn't filled with passion. Not one word was fake. Sincerity.

She began to writher in her sleep. Nightmare… He carefully stood, pulling the chair out quietly, and strode over to her side of the room once more. She murmured something unintelligible in her sleep and her slender eyebrows creased in either frustration or fear. He wished he could know, that he could travel into her innocent dreams with her; untainted. Her movements became aggressive. His cool pale hand came to rest on her forehead, and she stilled. He made sure she was not awake before moving his nimble fingers to glide across the slim contour of her cheekbone. A pattern soon arose, him tracing circles – doodling – all over her face.

He came to kneel half on her bed, half off, curled around her petite body almost protectively, never stopping his soothing ministrations.

Quiet, ever so quiet, time passed by. Eventually, her eyes opened briefly. He panicked for a short moment before bringing his soft lips to the shell of her ear and whispering 'shhh.' A small smile graced her features and those pale eyelids drooped closed once more.

Once he decided that enough was enough, he swiftly rose and darted out the bedroom window, off to do research. He had already decided, she would be the one. He was positive. He wanted her and only her. And once he wanted something, he was sure as hell that he would obtain it.

* * *

_I dunno anymore, I'm tired of all the change._

_It's no better than before, so why do I have to change?_

* * *

**A/N- The words in the beginning and the end of the song (I wake up each morning…I dunno anymore…) are actually words to a song that I made up, evidently dubbed "if looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder." In the story, of course, ahem, SHE wrote it. Most of you most likely know who SHE is but still…**


	2. the front office sucks

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder.

* * *

**.::Chapter 1::.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I woke with an odd chill. I can't really describe it except that my room felt…different. Everything was in the exact same place I had left it but, something seemed off. My eyes scanned the room, desperate to figure out what had me so out-of-place. Sighing, I gave up. My feet dragged themselves out of the warm bed and onto the cool wooden floor. I shuddered. Eyeing the open window, I dragged my feet to it and shut it tightly. When did I leave that open? Maybe I was going crazy, I thought to myself. I shook my head and shuffled downstairs to get ready for school.

The walk was brutal, winter had just arrived. The snow whipped past me, stinging my cheeks. Thank god I had a short walk. I felt the fresh untouched snow crunch underneath my shoes and I smiled; the snow was now tainted. No one could be pure, no one was innocent. Everyone had their little secrets, ones that could destroy them. My eyelids momentarily fluttered closed as I continued my venture. The warm gust of air that blew in my face upon entering the building made me shutter. I flexed my fingers, trying to circulate the blood once again. My backpack hung to my knees – filled with books from each subject. I was thankful to reach my locker so I could deposit most of them.

Homeroom was nearly empty; there were still seven minutes until the bell rang. I plugged in my ipod and pulled my hoodie over my head, still cold. A few more people walked into the room, dressed similar to me. A few more minutes of music in my ears passed by as the teacher entered the room.

When he did, he slammed the books down on the desk. Everyone jumped. I turned my ipod down, knowing that if I wanted to live, I should shut up. Deidara-sama must be in a bad mood today. Perhaps his artwork got trashed…

"Class, today we have a new student. He is down at the office right now. Would anyone like to give him a tour of the school, yeah?" I shrunk down in my seat as four or five hopeless single girls raised their hands and bounced in their seats shouting 'oohhh mee!' Oh god, he's looking at me. I knew that damn evil smirk before it was even plastered on his face.

"Sakura! How wonderful for you to volunteer!" Deidara shouted, clearly exuberant.

"But I didn't – "

"Nonsense! Come. I will write you a pass, yeah." I slowly stood up from my desk and trudged over to Deidara-sama, a look of annoyance clear on my face. "Here you go. Have fun, yeah." Deidara smiled, he turned to the class and told them to take out their homework. I smiled to myself; at least I wouldn't get caught for not doing my homework last night.

I hated the office.

**I **_**hated**_** the office**.

I **hated** the _office_.

Wanna know why?

Well you see, there's this really fat woman in there, she's got no life. And whenever you enter she _breathes _right in your face, and oh KAMI does she have bad breath! But that's not all, she hates my guts. Pink is her least favourite colour.

My _hair_ is pink.

So anyway, I open up the damned office door and my eyes scan the room. There are two kids in the office: a boy with raven hair whose face I could not see, and …Naruto.

What a surprise.

"Naruto, what are you _doing _here?" I gave him a dramatic sigh and 'tsked' him while shaking my head. He smiled at me sheepishly.

"They wouldn't let me eat ramen in class!" He seemed so genuinely upset, like his first dog ran away or something. I giggled. He smiled at me then shook his head muttering, "Next I'm not gunna be allowed to wear _orange_ in class." Remembering my mission, I walked up to the counter bracing myself to face my rival. The woman turned slowly. Her new haircut made a three year old look like they could do better. Then with the utmost sarcasm she smiled sickeningly sweet.

"What can I _do_ for you, _sweetie_?" her voice was about three octaves higher than normal. I rolled my eyes subtly.

"I'm here to pick up a new student for Deidara-sama's Honors class." I spoke harshly. I didn't need to beat around the bush with this bitch.

"Ah, yes, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke dear, your guide is here." I turned to wear that bitch Karin was looking to see who my new classmate would be. As soon as I saw him I knew why Karin was acting so nice.

He was absolutely stunning. My mind swirled trying to comprehend such a beauty. Screw Deidara-sama, I'm _glad_ he sent me to get this new student! I bowed respectfully.

"Ohayo, I'm Haruno Sakura." My eyes met his gaze and instantly I found myself lost in his endless onyx orbs. He looked at me with a hint of amusement hidden in his eyes, like there was some kind of inside joke I was missing out on. I decided to ignore it. Sasuke nodded his head and replied with his name curtly. His voice was deep and unintentionally seductive. Had I been alone, I would be jumping up and down like a retard.

"Well, we should get going. Akatsuki Academy is a large place. IF we want to make it to lunch in time we should leave now. Do you have Sasuke's papers?" I unwillingly asked the bitch lady. She swiftly handed them to me, brushing Sasuke's arm. That was obviously on purpose.

Pathetic.

I left the office without another word, knowing that Sasuke would follow. As soon as the door closed behind us I let out a breath.

"That woman is evil. Do not be fooled by her nice demeanor, she will destroy you." I gritted through clenched teeth. Sasuke seemed amused.

"She seemed nice to me." He shrugged.

"She's a bitch!" I hissed. He smirked.

"Shouldn't you be touring me?" I rolled my eyes. This was going to be the start of an amazing friendship I'm _sure. _

What sarcasm?

Whatever could you be talking about?

"So where are you from?" I asked. Sasuke's smirk grew more prominent.

"Way south of here." He replied.

"Uh huh, okay. So what's your favourite colour?"

"What is this twenty questions?" he seemed annoyed now. It was my turn to smirk.

"Yes, in fact it _is_. It helps me get to know you better." I smiled in triumph.

"Well then black." Oh yes, that was not obvious due to his strictly all black clothing policy.

"Black is not a colour. It is a _shade." _I emphasized. Sasuke frowned.

"You are annoying." I laughed.

"Tell me something I don't know." We passed by the library, the cafeteria, west wing, east wing, north wing, south wing, hell we passed by freaking X wing for all I know.

"So where'd you move by?" I asked casually, probably planning on visiting his house sometime soon.

"The Konoha District." He replied. My eyes widened.

"I live there too!" I shouted a little excitedly.

As I caught the look on his face I blushed.

"I live on Kaji Street." I stated. He gave me a lopsided grin.

"You haven't stalked me have you?" he leaned in closer.

"What?" realization dawned upon me. "You live right by me!" He rolled his eyes at my delayed reaction. We continued walking, with me mostly blabbing on about random stuff. He would occasionally respond.

At lunch I brought him over to my table where him and Naruto promptly started a rather interesting relationship of insults including 'dobe' and 'teme'. After that, I checked his scedual and noticed that it was identical to mine. I was beginning to think that _he_ was the one stalking _me. _We walked home together, and I realized that he was the neighbor that had moved in_ directly _next to my house.

Oh_ joy._

* * *

**A/N-Yay finally done with that chapter sorry I was a little late. Haha. Hope ya like. **


	3. who ever said stalking was a crime?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder.

* * *

**.::Chapter 2::.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Pretending to be a new student, I must say, was a brilliant idea. Even for me. An added delight, I found out that going in alphabetical order [it was also discovered that Japan seats students by first names] me and Sakura are sure to sit by each other. It's almost too perfect, I realized. Too easy. I longed to walk the Earth as a human once more. Not needing to return to the underworld every so often, not needing to hear others talk about how bad you are if you go to Hell.

Mistakes fucking happen, is all I can say. If you don't like it deal. Despite what people may think, God only takes the saints. If you can get damned to Hell for _stealing _than what I did must be off the charts. God's pretty strict about his all mighty commandments.

(_grudgegrudgegurdge_)

I've never spoken to God directly, not that I'd want to. If he can't justify my reasoning than I don't fucking _want _to be in heaven.

My eyes travel to Sakura and a feeling bubbles up inside me. A feeling that just makes me want to take her right here and right now, not caring what anyone else would do or think. Not caring about the consequences. Not caring if it wouldn't work; I'd take the chance. Her smile was intoxicating, even to me, the demon.

I must remember that patience is a virtue, for I can't rush this process. I haven't even talked to this Sakura girl yet for longer than a few seconds, if at all really...

I need to get her to like me. I need to become her dream man. A long task, at that. I must study her, for the end result will be worth all the work. Perhaps tonight, I will visit her house.

Then again, I don't think that that's actually a good idea. She knows who I am now; if I got caught it would only destroy my chances of having her. The school bell rang loudly and I entered the room and took my seat to her left. I took notice how she scribbled down her name neatly. Lefty.

* * *

_So why do I have to change_

_The way I am, for you (and why do I have to change)_

_The way I talk, when I'm with you._

* * *

About 10% of the world's population is left-handed. There is a genetic component that determines right versus left-hand dominance, and it's called the LRRTM1 gene. People with this gene are more likely to be lefties.

Studies have shown that lefties are "exceptional." Australian research shows that left-handed people think more quickly when playing computer games or sports. They are more creative and logical thinking people.

Light.

Innocent.

Cherry blossom pink, seafoam green.

Gorgeous.

I smirked to myself, realizing that this new obsession of mine was becoming quite the nuisance. This girl, what is so different about her? I haven't even spoken to her but more than three minutes, yet I feel I've known her for a lifetime.

The Lord called me down to the underworld today, so I had to miss 'school'. I've been trying to find a soul mate to switch bodies with for centuries and the Lord is getting tired. He told me that I have a month until he decided to take over my body. Tch, like I'd ever let _that _happen.

* * *

Saturday, November 21, 2008

Day 1

Today, I feel is a wasted day. If only I was able to be in school yesterday, I could've at least _introduced _myself properly to her or _something_. At least then if I had run into her over the weekend (which I probably would have) it wouldn't be so weird if I talked to her. So I reverted back to my followinghereverywhere_not_stalker**ish** ways.

She is wearing an elegant black corset and a mini skirt, and I can't help the bubbling feeling that wells up inside of me because I know that I don't want anyone else seeing her like that (because only I can).

My eyes scan her pale yet smooth legs that show way too much skin.

(_sexy__**hot**__gorgeous_**tempting**_amazing_legs)

I shook my head trying to get rid of the image of Sakura _naked_ and focused on when I would finally become human. To be free. I seldom thought of what would happen to _her _after I took her place on the Earth, but I assumed she would go to Hell. After it was too late, I realized that I was frowning. What would happen to that innocent girl? Haruno Sakura in Hell. I didn't like to dwell on the thought – something akin to guilt rose in my chest.

I've been following her for over eight hours and she hasn't eaten anything. I began to grow angry, wasn't she hungry? She's so _skinny_ she has to need to eat by now.

My nerves calm down just a tad as I see her enter her house eating a…salad? That's it? This girl's crazy. I realize that it's getting late and I should go back to my_ temporary_ home, right across the street from her house. Besides, she's bound to catch me if I keep following her. I'm not an idiot.

End of the day Status- Wasted day. If Lord Orochimaru is true to his word, I only have 29 days left. I have all I need to know about her. Tomorrow, I initiate the plan.

* * *

_(Now tell me) Why do I have to – _

_Love you?_

_Why do I have to – _

_Trust you?_

* * *

Sunday, November 22, 2008

Day 2

I woke up with a pounding headache, and a stomach ache. Realizing that I hadn't eaten yesterday (and I was criticizing _her!_) I treaded to the kitchen to grab something light to eat. I opened the fridge and grabbed a juicy tomato from the bottom shelf. Walking towards the sink, I hastily rinsed it off and towel dried it. I took a huge bite and the juice dribbled down my chin. Ah yes, the simple pleasures in life. If only humans could appreciate them, perhaps their lives would be far more worth living. Then perhaps, Hell wouldn't get so many suicidal undead. Lord Orochimaru doesn't want those freaks anyway.

Being that today is still the weekend, and being that I have no time to lose, I decided that I would go to her house. Act innocent, say that my mother wants to know if she had any sugar, and talk to her for a while. Any progress is better than what I have now. I glanced at my reflection in the mirror for a minute second; however I saw every detail I needed. Today I had to look my best, act my best, hell even _smell _my best. I chuckled at myself, realizing that I was acting childish. Of course she was attracted to me, all women (and some men for that matter) were. I do not want to overwhelm her with my astounding beauty. **(egotisticalprick)**.

I took notice of the cool November winds blowing the leaves around. Could be considered to be chilly, I suppose, to a human. My footsteps shuffled across the cement, crisp leaves crunches beneath my touch. Something akin to relief washed through my system; probably from the fresh air.

I took a deep breath as I climbed up the stairs to reach her front porch. My silent heart would be pounding through my chest if I were not dead (evilevilevil). I slightly raised my fist to her door, placing my palm against it for a moment. My eyes closed, allowing my sense of hearing to become dominate. I listened to her humming a tune that I was not familiar with and I took a mental note to figure out what kind of music she listens to. I heard her sneeze and fought the contemplation to say 'God Bless You' albeit God certainly did not bless me. I checked my watch.

1:27PM

Pushing all other thoughts aside, I put on my best behavior and pounded on her door loudly.

Her feet thumped noisily across her (wooden?) floor. Everything became silent for the briefest second before the door knob turned and her stunning (for a human) form was revealed to me.

* * *

**A/N- sorry that my update was late (again I'm really lazy) but I was busy eating yummy candy (oh yeahh) haha I just realized that this story will take place during thanksgiving. I got some tricks up my sleeve for that. Review :D**


	4. two can play at that game

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder.

* * *

**.::Chapter 3::.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I tried my best not to think about him. I didn't _want _to think about him. But I couldn't stop myself, not after what I found out. I mean, who wouldn't be the least bit peeved? He followed me. No, it wasn't coincidence, I'm quite sure of that. He _followed _me. All day.

And if that wasn't enough, he came to my house. My _house! _Granted, he lives next door, but like I'm seriously beginning to wonder that he moved next to me so he could like stalk me or something. You never know these days, perverts.

Hm, but I guess that if I was to be stalked, it's not so bad that he's hot. I mean with him, it's not just hotness. With him it's…_advanced _hotness. Yeah, that's right. Advanced. I mean, he's so hot that I've been having dreams about him. Tch, and I thought he was the stalker. Am I going off track?

Oh yeah, so he came to my house and asked for sugar. _Sugar. _That has got to be the most cliché thing I've ever experienced. Hot guy comes over. Asks for sugar. Flabbergasted girl is love struck. They 'coincidently' meet another four or five times. They fall in love. Happily ever after. MY _ass!_

So anyway, he asks for sugar (which by the way I just so happened to run out of) and then I felt sorry for him so I uh…invited him in. I know what you're thinking but I'm not going to fall for him! He's probably a player anyway. So then we um…conversed a bit. Yeah. Small talk. Like I said, I'm not falling for him, but when you look into his eyes there's this sort of deep aura that omits from them. I can't quite place what it is though. Before I knew it, like three minutes passed and I was still staring at his eyes, damnit.

And then when he spoke, UGH! He has got to have THE most sexiest voice in the entire universe. With his pale face and dark hair that just hangs, his bangs tickling his cheeks…SHIT!

Okay so I think he's hot, big whoop. You'd have to be mental not to think so.

But then he kinda looked at the clock and freaked out. He said he had somewhere to be and he just liked rushed out. He probably realized that I was a freak and he should leave before it was too late. Wouldn't put it passed him.

So here I am now, sitting in my kitchen, sipping tea wondering what just happened.

I stood up to rinse off the cup. That's when I tripped. Clutching my bruised knee, I looked around for what had tripped me. Oh _hell _no. He left his freaking cell phone. God not only am I falling for _him, _but now I am falling for his _things!_ Life sucks.

**Sasuke's POV**

Shit! I can't believe I was so careless. Didn't I realize that she would eventually see the liquid red the burned in my eyes beneath the black contacts? Didn't I realize that she would be observant to notice my disgusting demonly cursed eyes? Apparently not. And, in a rush to get the hell outta there I left my human phone. Thank god it doesn't have connection to the underworld. Then I'd be screwed. Still, I need my phone back.

I – for a moment – contemplated showing her my real eyes. Saying that I was embarrassed by them so I wore contacts to hide them. But all that would go in one ear and out the other because as soon as she saw my piercing ruby orbs, she'd either faint, or be mesmerized into a trance by them. Usually demons only reveal their real eyes to a human once they fall in love. That way, when they…_join together _in the ritual, the human will be too stupefied to refuse. Borderline rape.

I need to go back there. Retrieve my phone immediately. If she has my things for too long it can't turn out good. Hm, did she ever actually _give_ me her phone number, or is that just one of the things I found out from my own research? Or I could just call my phone from the house. Hm, like that plan.

_Ring,ring._

"Hello?" Ah. Her sweet voice.

"Hn, my phone." Keep it cool.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun! Yeah, I kinda didn't know what to do. I was gunna give it back to you on Monday. Is that okay? Or do you want it back now?"

Sasuke-kun, She called me Sasuke-kun.

"Hn, Monday's fine. Don't forget."

"Alright I won't. See you tomorrow. Bye."

_Click._

"Bye." I said to the receiver.

I briskly walked to my bedroom; empty. Sitting down at the cool desk, I took a paper and pencil and began writing. I needed to draw up a plan, a plan to make Haruno Sakura fall for me. And fall for me _hard._

**Sakura's POV**

Oh god. Why did that slip out? I called him _Sasuke-kun_. He must think I'm a creep! I mean like we just met.

Maybe he didn't notice I mean he played it cool, didn't act any different. His voice didn't falter. Or maybe he liked it. Because in reality, _he's _the creeper. Hm, being that I have his phone. It wouldn't hurt to take a peek now would it?

Pictures.

Scroll.

Woah.

What is that?

Wings, red eyes? Was that his Halloween costume from last year? That looks so _real._ I wonder how he did that. He looks even paler than usual, somehow, more godlike. Like that's even possible.

Options.

Send picture to.

I grinned. This is definitely a picture I want to keep.

Sending Picture…

…

Perfect.

* * *

******A/N - edited on 7/5/10 once again for weird structure. Review 3**


	5. movies are overrated, but so are you

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder.

* * *

**.::Chapter 4::.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Monday, November 23, 2008

Day 3

I walked into school, with my head held high. Today would be a good day; that I would be sure of. With only twenty-seven more days, I need to devise a plan that can get her to go out with me and fast. The more time it takes for me to actually get her to like me, the less time I have for her to 'bond' with me. Damn Orochimaru, complicating things.

I made sure to do what humans would call 'spend extra time in the mirror' to make myself look better. Smell better, etc. Humans are incredibly self centered always needing to see themselves in the mirror, when in reality no one cares if they look like shit, or if there's a little pimple on a forehead.

As I enter homeroom and take my rightful seat next to Sakura's desk, I get a sudden pang of nervousness. I am unaware of how this occurred but all I know is that it better dissipate quickly, like before she arrives. I do not act well when I am nervous. The homeroom bell rings, and she walks in a millisecond too late. The teacher doesn't notice.

She is out of breath as she plops rather rudely down in her seat. She rummages through her bag for a second and turns to look at me. Her smile temporarily knocked me off guard. She held out her hand delicately, my phone cupped in her soft palm. I took the phone gently, and our fingers brushed. Time stopped and my breath hitched. How could this girl cause such an intense reaction out of me, from such a simple and innocent touch?

Now I know that I do not know Sakura well, or she doesn't think I know her well (because I actually know her _very _well). Even still, I feel compelled to ask her out today. This will be the magical day. If she says no then I turn to force. I will have my way no matter what. However, if she says yes, I must prepare myself to be a good 'boyfriend'. I lower my head, allowing my eyes to peak through my bangs. Our proximity decreases to nearly nothing. I allow my hot breath to tickle her face, my sweet breath obviously taking a toll on her head. She is becoming dizzy. My voice is low and seductive as I speak.

"Arigato." I say huskily. I am proud of my work. The result of my attempted seduction is evident. Sakura's cheeks flame red. Her eyes widen a fraction of an inch, and she leans back slightly to take a breath. She stutters as she replies.

"N-no problem." Her voice is breathless.

I give her a smirk, flashing my pearly white teeth. She clears her throat.

"Don't forget it next time; usually I'm not so observant with these things. I might not notice it."

I decided to have a little fun before I asked her out.

"Next time?" my eyebrow arched faintly. She was completely taken aback by my response. The poor girl couldn't even form a coherent thought, let alone sentence at the minute. She huffed and sat back in her chair, attempting to focus on what the teacher was saying. When did he even start lecturing the class? Five minutes ago? Ten…fifteen? Her gaze slowly met mine; her body still facing the teacher. She allowed her cheeks to display a smile on her face, despite her earlier frustration. I gave her a crooked smile in return and broke eye contact. My fingers found pen and paper and I began to write. It needed to be simple, yet eloquent. Tch, screw that. I'll do it _my _way and still get her. The pen glided across the paper.

Friday, 8pm. Movies?

There, perfect. I folded the note over and wrote her name on top like a sixth grader. She seems to like childish and innocent behavior.

I stealthily slid the note to her desk and continued to watch the teacher. My heart pounded heavily, regardless of me knowing her decision. Through my peripheral vision, I spotted the astounding smile that graced her lips as her eyes delicately scanned my handwriting. She eagerly picked her pencil and began writing back. Her arm stretched as far as it would go to slide the note into my hand that was on the desk. Again, our hands touched. It was magical.

God listen to me, I sound like a lovesick puppy. I keep telling myself that my nervousness/excitement is because the further I get with her, the closer I am to roaming the Earth once again.

I hesitantly unfolded the note in my lap.

Yes. :P

There, it was done. I refolded the note and put it in my back pocket. I couldn't help the sly smile that was plastered on my face the rest of the day.

Mission: Get Sakura to like me, Passed.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

So I found out today that Sasuke is a creeper and he does like me. I have come to the conclusion that I am okay with him being a creeper, because he's so hot. Hm, what movie will we see? Will he pay? What will I wear? Oh god, it's going to take me the whole week to figure this one out. I am like freaking out in my room, not even bothering to pay any attention to my homework whatsoever.

I need to learn to contain myself too. I mean it's so obvious that he gets to me. He knows how much he affects me and he _likes _it. I saw that triumphant smirk he wore after I agreed. Psh, what a guy.

I feel a sudden urge to let loose all of my pent up excitement by dancing. So I turned on my ipod, put it in the iHome and hit shuffle. Now I prided myself on my flamboyant taste in the musical arts. My songs ranged from ear-splitting screams and killer guitar solos to premade fake beats with inappropriate lyrics that girls somehow love to classical music to Justin Timberlake to The Used. I drew the line at country music; my one hatred.

Before I knew it, I had danced for over three hours, effectively tiring myself out. I turned off my ipod and plopped down on my bed, trying so desperately to catch my breath. I felt a soft fuzzy _thing_ rubbing against my side. It crawled atop my stomach and rest there comfortably. I smiled and pet my cat's head gently.

"Midnight." I giggled as her nose burrowed into my belly button, tickling me slightly. She purred contently. After a few moments of me stroking her behind the ear, her breathing became even. She yawned once before she curled up and slept. I grabbed my pillow and blanket, pulling it over us.

"Goodnight Midnight." I said as I shut the light off and dreamt sweet dreams about my date with Sasuke.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

I watched from Sakura's closet as she danced and danced. Her hips swung methodically and mesmerizingly. I couldn't take my eyes off them. I listened with my acute hearing to each song and memorized that out of all her music, alternative and rock was her primary preference. Although I must say that she had quite the eclectic taste in music.

For a moment I was sure she caught me, but then her cat flew out from behind me and jumped atop her. Hm, I wasn't aware that she had a cat. In fact, I wasn't aware that anyone lived with her. I – in all the times that I have been here – have never once seen Sakura's parents. I pitied her, what if she had none? What if they had died, like mine? What if they were murdered? Does she seek the same revenge that I had?

I flashed back to the moment I died, watching as even in death we both let our parents down. Even in death, Itachi had to have the last laugh.

"_Foolish brother," he had said. I collapsed shortly after. _

Once she had fallen asleep, I crept out of the closet and stood at her bedside watching her sleep. I have come to observe that Sakura is a sleepwalker. There were many occasions where I thought I'd been caught but it was just her sleepwalking. The other night, she even looked straight at me and hugged me. It was nice despite my panic. Her body felt warm. Tonight, however, she slept peacefully without a movement. I suspect since her cat is here she feels some fort of comfort. Her pale face resembled a porcelain doll her soft locks lightly brushing over her cheeks.

By touching her face to wipe away her bangs, I was taking a great risk. I couldn't help myself; she was too beautiful for a human. Angel-like.

My hand froze against her forehead as her emerald eyes slowly opened. Playing it cool, I leaned in and brushed my lips to her cheek, then her nose. My lips left butterfly kisses along her jaw and stopped at her ear.

"Shhh." I gently whispered in her ear she whimpered slightly, causing my breath to hitch. My hands rubbed circles on her temples; soothing.

"Sas…uke…kun?" her voice was hush.

If I played it cool, she could just think it be a dream by the time she wakes.

"Yes?" I whispered huskily, licking her ear. She sighed contently and leaned into my touch.

"Mmm." With that she fell back into a deep slumber.

A stood up straight and sighed in relief. I stared at the cat on her stomach which was wide awake. The cat hissed loudly and spat at me. My brows furrowed. This cat better shut the hell up. I leaned down and flicked the cat lightly on the ear. Not enough to hurt, just enough to annoy.

Deciding that I've risked my fate enough for one night, I dashed out the window and returned to my own home.

* * *

**A/N- sorry that it was mostly sasuke's POV in this chapter. I'll make sure to put more sakura in the next chapter. Review please 3**


	6. whose for a little promiscuity?

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

**A/N - I really appreciate all of the support from my fans/reviewers. And for those of you who have been wondering, yes I plan on finishing all of my fics. I've been updating weekly, and will continue to update weekly. The new stories as well as the old ones. **

* * *

If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder.

* * *

**.::Chapter 5::.**

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Friday, November 27, 2008

Day 7

Tonight is the night. I barely contain my excitement. Now I know Sakura isn't a whore, but I need this relationship to move fast pace. This is definitely a hard task to accomplish because like who has sex after a month of knowing a person? I really don't want to use force, or my eyes. I want it to be special for her if she's going to die and become part of Hell shortly after. As much as I hate to admit, she is special to me. My little fixation. My obsession.

So as I pull up in her driveway I am somewhat at loss for words. I haven't even asked what movie she will want to see. How inconsiderate of me. I took a deep breath and had a quick mirror check to make sure everything was in place. No stains, smudges, etc. Perfect. I get out of my sleek blood red Corvette and walk up to her door.

Before I am able to knock, Sakura opens the door with a bright smile plastered to her face. I tilt my head to the side, allowing my bangs to tickle my face. I flash a quick smile and say,

"Hey."

She brushes her hair behind her ears and giggles softly. Music to my ears.

"Hi."

Then I smirk.

"Well are you going to let me in or are you going to make me stand out here for the next half hour before the movie starts?"

"Heh, sorry. Come in, come in." I smirked at her on the way in and brush past her. She shut the door behind her and wrapped her hands behind her back. I turned and saw the expression on her face. Walking up to her, I suddenly got nervous. Was I going to go too far with her now if I kissed her? Damnit, I needed this to move along though.

She backed up and her back hit the wall. My arms soon found their way to either side of her head. My head leaned in close and my nose brushed her neck. Her breath hitched.

"Mmm, you smell nice."

* * *

_Why do I have to trust you?_

_Why do I have to,_

_Love you?_

_Each and every day._

_You're just not worth it._

* * *

I could tell I was affecting her. The way the heat rose to her cheeks, the way she took in unsteady breaths. I rubbed my nose across her collarbone, inhaling her sweet scent. She let a small squeak emit from her throat as I reached a particularly sensitive spot. She giggled when I moved over that area in circles. Her hands came up to my shoulders as she tried to push me away. Too bad, I'm stronger.

My hands came down from the wall and traveled to her waist. Without warning, I pulled my head away and tickled her waist senseless. She giggled and her hands cupped around my wrists

"Stop…Sasuke..kun..sto-" soon she was overcome with laughter. I smirked. The sound of her laughter was beautiful.

I decided to let her take a breath and backed away a few feet. She took a few deep breaths. As she looked up I swear I saw the most evil glare, one that could rival one of _my_ death glares, on that porcelain face of hers. Then she smirked evilly, which I have to admit, turned me on _alot._

Before I knew what had happened, she pounced at me and I fell back; astonished. She straddled my waist and I never knew that this girl was underneath all that innocence. I have to admit, I like it.

"You…are…dead." She pronounced carefully. As she went to tickle me I made a conscious effort not to laugh. I was only ticklish on my stomach, which she was currently sitting on. She started at my neck, where she got no results. I smirked at her in return. Her earlier confidence turned to frustration as she tried to move lower. She folded her arms across her chest and punched my shoulder playfully.

"Aren't you ticklish?" Just to add to her confusion I nodded my head.

"Where?" she whined. I sat up on my elbows and brought my lips to her ear.

"Secret." I whispered. I allowed my head to fall back against the couch that we had tumbled upon.

Suddenly, her eyes went blank. And then an idea popped in her head. I could almost see the light bulb go off.

She scooted lower so that she was currently sitting on my…ahem. She moved to get herself comfortable in her _new_ position. God she needed to stop _squirming _if she knew what was best for her. Finally, she stopped moving. My stomach was now completely vunerable.

Her hands trailed down my chest and stopped. She tickled and tickled and I unconsciously let out a few chuckles.

After a few moments, when she decided she had enough revenge, she stopped. It seemed the moment had turned serious because all of a sudden she was staring at me deeply.

"You have beautiful eyes." She commented absentmindedly.

"So what movie do you want to see?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Hm," she put a finger to her chin thoughtfully. "I kinda wanted to see that new horror movie, My Bloody Valentine 3D. I mean who doesn't want to see pervy guys and disgusting bloody images in 3D!" this girl truly was something. Ironic that she likes Horror, if you ask me, when her life will end in tragedy and horror.

"You are amazing. I've never heard of a girl who actually likes all that blood and gore." Sakura smiled modestly and winked. Oh Satan, what I wouldn't do to have those soft lips pressed against mine.

"Hn, well I think that there's a showing at 7:30, so we still have twenty minutes before we have to leave. What do you want to do until then?"

Sakura's hand came to my face, brushing my bangs out of my eyes. Her fingers caressed my face, and I wanted to lean into her touch. So I didn't.

"I don't know why," she started tentatively, "but I feel as if I've known you for a lifetime. Even if it's only been a couple weeks." Oh my Satan, could she have said anything more _perfect?_

"Really? I mean, I was kinda thinking the same thing too, but I didn't want to say anything. You know, just in case." I gave her a sheepish smile that had to have been fake as hell.

She giggled lightly and kissed my cheek. Her lips hesitated near mine.

"I want…I…" she trailed off. But I knew what she was thinking. She wanted _me. _I could see it. Her heavy lidded eyes. Her hot panting. Her rapidly beating heart. I didn't even think we would make it out of her house if we kept like this.

Humans were just so damn predictable.

I felt her hands come up my shirt as our lips made contact and for a brief moment I pondered whether or not she was a closet sexual addict. What, with the way her hands were expertly tracing my abs and all. But when her hands froze and she immediately let go, a furious blush on her cheeks, I realized that she had just gotten into the moment.

"Uh, I'm sorry. I don't know what I'm doing. I mean, despite what I may feel, we've only just met. I can't move this fast. I don't know what came over me."

I smiled at her and cupped her cheek tentatively.

"It's okay," I said softly. "Would you like to leave now?"

She smiled back and nodded as she got off me, giving me a sigh of relief. She ran a hand through her pink locks and skipped to the kitchen to grab her purse. When she came out to the living room, I held out my hand and she took it happily and we departed to the movies.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I don't know what had come over me back there. I just got so into the kiss, I mean he's an _amazing_ kisser. Like seriously. I was beginning to get lightheaded, and it wasn't just from all the tickling. If I hadn't come to my senses I could've done him then and there. He's just too damn sexy for his own good.

So we're in his car, right. And there's this awkward silence because like, I was the one to break the kiss and he's probably blaming it all on himself. And it wasn't his fault. Despite my cool façade, I was actually really nervous to see this movie. I mean it looked really scary, albeit I love being scared.

When I was little I used to tell my older cousins to tell me scary stories or let me watch horror movies before bed just so I could have nightmares.

I loved nightmares. They were so thrilling, exhilarating. Sadly, I haven't had a nightmare in a while. Maybe this movie will do it. Or maybe Sasuke can come back home with me and tell me a scary story before bed, just for old times' sake. I bed Sasuke knows a lot of scary campfire stories. He seems like that kind of guy.

I can remember the first nightmare I've ever had. Actually I can remember all my nightmares I've ever had. In retrospect, it wasn't scary at all (my first nightmare), but it was definitely scary back then. I had it when I was just two years old. I was alone in this huge mansion. Wandering around, I called for somebody, anybody. But alas, no one answered. My voice echoed off the empty hall ways. Then suddenly, out of nowhere, giant talking _diapers_ (yes diapers) came up and chased me. I was running around the entire castle screaming but no one helped me. I awoke to my own shrills. Pretty pathetic.

Maybe I should tell you about the scariest nightmare I've ever had.

That'll probably be more fulfilling.

Well, I was in this maze thing. Alone of course. And each corner I went to, led to a bottomless pit. I accidently fell into one and it was like I was being sucked into the depths of Hell. All these demons were surrounding me. Big ugly ones, and mean looking ones. And in the midst of all of them, I spotted one that looked like a fallen angel.

He had gorgeous ebony hair, but I couldn't remember what his face looked like. I just remember that at first his eyes looked black, and then they were blood red. And suddenly he turned evil too. But he still looked Godly. He grabbed my arms and hissed my name as if he _knew _me. His face neared mine and he bit my shoulder hard, sucking the blood that oozed out.

And he had looked straight into my eyes, my blood painting his lips, and whispered,

_"Mine."_

Then I had woken up.

That demon/man always intrigued me. I always wondered who he was, that whole dream was just weird.

"Sakura?"

I snapped from my thoughts as Sasuke called my name. I realized that we were at the movie theater. I unbuckled my seatbelt and gave him a cheeky smile.

"Ready, Sasuke." I said.

He opened the car door for me and together we walked hand in hand into the theatre.

* * *

**A/N - Sorry not much took place from the last chapter to now, but I needed to focus more on her attraction towards Sasuke in this chapter. **

**Next Update - next week.**

**Review please ! **


	7. girlfriend material

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

If looks could kill, than you'd be charged for murder.

* * *

**.::Chapter 6::.**

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

So the movie wasn't all that scary. Practically all horror movies these days suck anyway. But I didn't feel brave enough to sit up and watch the movie on my own, and it did get a little cold in the theater. So I found the most awkward position to sit in, my legs were on the empty seat to the right of my while my head was leaning on Sasuke's chest; his sweatshirt posing as my blanket. Although that damned arm rest got in the way, he was too sexy to resist.

Like other guys, he didn't try to 'make a move' or hook up (which I might have been disappointed at) but he actually watched the movie with me. At one point our fingers intertwined and his thumb started stroking the back of my hand and man did it feel nice. Electric shots coursed through my veins. His trail scorching my skin. I almost, key word _almost _wished he would make a move.

We shared a medium ice tea (because ew soda is so unhealthy) with not two, but _one_ straw. Which meant his mouth was on the same straw my mouth was on.

(insert squeal here)

Yeah, I could most definately get used to this.

I smiled to myself and pretended to be scared at this one part, just so I could bury my head again'st his chest. And okay, maybe so I could smell his amazing cologne too. But damn, he was too irresistable for his own good. I snuggled up close to him for the rest of the movie.

The car ride home was much less awkward then the ride there. We put the radio on and tuned the station to a song we both liked. Who knew Sasuke liked to jam out to Escape the Fate? (Situations was on, kinda ironic but I'm not a whore)

His sweatshirt still adorned my petite body, the sleeves an inch or so too long. He said it made me look sexy which I snorted at. I'm not sexy at all.

We arrived at my house and in a flash, and he was outside the car door holding it open for me. My god, how perfect can he get? He can't be human. He gently took my hand in his as we walked to the front steps of my house. Suddenly my heart pounded. Would he kiss me goodnight like in the movies?

He faced me, his breathtakingly gorgeous eyes smoldering. His gaze softened in mine and his lips turned upward slightly. The wind blew gently, shuffling leaves and his bangs. His face loomed close to mine, the gap slowly diminishing. My heart must have stopped working because I can no longer breathe. His lips paused centimeters away from mine, waiting for me to lean in the rest of the way. I took a quick moment and looked at his perfect face, his eyes closed.

And I closed the gap between us and we shared the most perfect kiss that any couple could have ever shared. His lips molded against mine, and our bodies welded together in a passionate kiss.

Actually, I lied.

Leaning in the mere two centimeters that I had to, I managed to trip on a leaf (yes a freaking leaf) and land into his chest.

Good going Sakura, way to ruin a moment.

Sasuke started to chuckle and I felt my cheeks grow red. God he must think I'm an idiot or something. I hesitantly looked up to meet his eyes. His face seemed amused.

He steadied me and his hands lightly held my arms.

"Let's try this again."

He said before closing the gap between us. (no lie this time we really did kiss.)

You know what, just because I messed it up, made the kiss all the more amazing.

* * *

**Sasuke's POV**

Friday, November 27, 2008

Day 7

10:02 PM

I'm sitting here thinking how this whole night went. What maybe two or three more dates like this and I at least have myself looking at second base. I have to pace myself, because I'm not a pervert and I don't want to waste time with foreplay.

I don't _have _time for that. I just need her to get in bed with me. But I suppose that there will have to be some level of foreplay needed for this to work. Kissing is the least intimate act of foreplay but it still counts. Fuck, how am I supposed to do this without looking like a pervert? It's impossible.

I sighed, sitting in my bed contemplating how to gain her trust faster. At least I know she likes me now. I have her.

I lay down underneath the covers, but did not close my eyes. She was clumsy, I thought fondly. But somehow, it added to her charm I guess.

Tomorrow was Saturday, with no chance of seeing her at school. I didn't want to be creepy, but I had to stop by her house. I had to see her every day, utilize every single day, if I wanted this to work. And most importantly I had to remind myself not to feel sympathy for her.

Because that just might ruin the entire plan.

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

I decided that I had to see him again. Going the whole weekend would be torture. Maybe we could spend time at his house today. I'm not rushing into this, am I?

"Hello, Sasuke-kun." I smiled cheerfully. It was a little brisk out, but I came prepared. I had my white hat and purple sweatshirt with my skinny jeans and purple converse (bad for the cold) because who doesn't like purple? I think I looked good. I kinda went for the au natural look, so I hope it worked. My hair was in loose curls that would fall out in an hour or so and my chap stick was in my pocket just in case.

Sasuke honestly looked bewildered to see me. There was something else there, something devious. I couldn't quite place what it was, but it added to that sexy bad boy look that he had. He quickly tried to mask his surprise by clearing his throat and casually side stepping from the door to allow me in.

"Sorry for coming unannounced and all, but I didn't have anything to do today. I figured you could entertain me." I smiled at him as he closed the door behind us.

"Missed me that much?" He asked ,smirking. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't be so cocky." I replied, grinning slightly. Feeling bold, I plopped on the couch, smiling up at him.

"Well, I hope you don't expect me to entertain you." he teased. I grinned even wider, laughing at him. I watched as he sat on the couch next to me.

The television was on and he was flipping through channels. I scooted closer to him.

"Whatcha watching?" I asked curiously, leaning closer to him. He poked my nose.

"Nothing." then he tossed the remote to me, allowing me to put something on. Then, as if a lightbulb sparked in his head he leaned closer and whispered in my ear, "I have a better idea of how to entertain you."

I swallowed, blushing and whispered back, "And what's that?"

But he didn't even need to wait for my answer I bet. He pushed my down against the couch and began kissing my neck. I leaned my head back, trying to organize my thoughts.

"Does this mean...we're ...going out?" I managed to say. He pulled back, and looked at me. He almost seemed excited by the notion.

"Is that what you want?" he pondered mysteriously. I bit my lip and nodded. He smirked and leaned closer to me.

"Then, yes. It means you're officially my girlfriend."

And to seal the deal, he pressed his lips to mine.

* * *

**A/N - Yay, finally got my new laptop charger :D Review ! **


End file.
